


Sleepless

by Abyssia



Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [6]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26291467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: Linhardt has a nightmare.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Sleepless

Insomnia was common, even normal for Claude. Unfortunately, even the warm call of a partner beside him couldn’t even fully quell the endless waves of doubt and that constant crackling like electricity inside his mind. And so he sits upright, awake, propped up against the headboards, a book in hand. For no particular reason, just unwilling to move from the bed at this moment.

Linhardt is lying there next to him, asleep. Claude’s eyes glance over between page turns, sometimes lingering a few moments too long. Linhardt is always beautiful, but in the moonlight, that soft face free of any worry or distress, that was something truly special to Claude. A small smile lingers on his face as he turns back to the book at hand, prepared to dive into yet another dizzyingly dense page. That is however until a sharp sound completely shatters Claude’s focus.

“No!” Linhardt’s gasps, a particular note of fear in Lin’s voice that Claude would nearly rather die than hear. In a moment, the book falls from his hands and Claude is kneeling by Linhardt on the bed, gazing down at Linhardt with the same intensity Linhardt themself often presents when tending to their most dire patients.

Linhardt stirs and shifts, that serene face now creasing in clear distress. Claude reaches out a hand to brush their bangs from their face. Linhardt then lets out a heart-wrenching whimper that causes Claude’s hand to draw back.

Claude pauses, watching for a moment, unable to just sit there and do nothing. Claude instead opts for crawling under the covers and tucking the sheets snugly around his lover. Linhardt makes a few more small noises, but this time, a hand reaches out and snags Claude’s wrist before he can fully pull away.

Claude takes that as a cue to pull closer, carefully draping one arm over Lin’s abdomen and pulling close to their side. “Hey, Linhardt. I’m here,” Claude whispers against there hair. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Linhardt murmurs something unintelligible, but thankfully now leans into Claude’s touch. Almost as if they were fully—Awake…

Opening his eyes, Claude is now greeted with Lin’s wide eyes. That melancholy that Claude dreaded seemed to be all but pooling in those blue eyes. Claude strokes Linhardt’s hair and moves his face close.

“Bad dream?”

Linhardt shakes their head and wraps an arm tightly around Claude’s back. “Doesn’t matter. I’m awake now.”

Claude wraps his arm tightly around Linhardt’s back and buries his face in their hair. “Don’t say that it doesn’t matter,” Claude sighs. “Of course it matters. It’s something that upset you.”

Linhardt lets out a sniff. “It doesn’t matter because it’s not real,” Linhardt’s hand digs into Claude’s back. “You being right here, that is real. That is tangible.”

Claude nods, pulling back just enough to glimpse Linhardt’s face.

“Yeah, it is. But you know what else is real and tangible? You, the person I love, being right here and trembling on the edge of tears,” Claude’s voice cracks slightly with that. “I won’t make you recount the dream.”

“Please,” Linhardt sighs. “I would rather it just left my memory entirely.”

Claude lets out a low huff, lifting one hand to caress Linhardt’s cheek. Claude himself is no stranger to nightmares, not in the slightest. Quite often, he would dream of his own death, by drowning, by arrow or poison. Growing up with that threat, it was hard not to. Claude, however, cannot suppress his urgent curiosity. Linhardt(much to Claude's annoyance at times), was not nearly scared enough of death for his own good. So that most likely wasn't what Linhardt's dream had been about.

"Claude..." Linhardt whispers, their voice breaking with another sob. "Please...please just stay here."

"Of course, I'm not going anywhere," Claude says. "Well, if I have to go anywhere, I'll just take you with me."

Linhardt sighs and clings closer to Claude. 


End file.
